


Query Books

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bookshop Owner Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, In a Bookstore, M/M, Meet-Cute, The Song of Achilles references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Simon is a disaster bisexual. Baz has a weird name.(title stolen from the real Query Books which used to be in Minneapolis.)





	Query Books

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the Carry On Countdown!

“Hi, welcome to Query Books, are you okay browsing or do you need any help?” Simon had only just walked into the shop, a new LGBT bookshop that had opened near his house, when the guy who apparently owns the place walked over to talk to him. 

“I’m okay, thaa- wow.” Simon was about to say he was alright browsing by himself, when he turned around and saw the man who was talking to him. He was bloody  _ gorgeous.  _ He was a few inches taller, with dark hair tied in a ponytail (not normally something Simon likes on guys, but he pulled it off.) and a smart shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He was wearing dark blue jeans which were tight to his ankles and expensive-looking leather shoes. His eyes were almost blue, almost green, almost grey, and he smelled of something nice which Simon couldn’t put his finger on. Simon sucked ina breath, feeling his cheeks redden. He swallowed before speaking so it wouldn’t come out as a stutter in front of the hottest guy he’s seen in a while. “Uh. Yes, please, I’m looking for a book for my friend’s birthday.”

“A specific book? Or just looking for a recommendation?”

“Specific. It’s called ‘The Song of Achilles’, do you have it?” Simon asked, knowing that that book was one Penny had been looking for for awhile, and he wanted to get it for her birthday.

“We do! It’s a great book. Have you read it?” The man walked over to a shelf full of YA novels and pulled it from the shelf.

“I haven’t, I’d like to. What’s it about? I know it’s something about mythology.” Simon asked, and he gushed for about five minutes about how good it was. It was so cute, Simon almost couldn’t cope.

“You should read it before you give it to your friend. It’s amazing. Do you live around here?”

“I do. Also, sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Simon asked, almost hesitantly, hoping he hadn’t missed it.

“I’m Baz.”  _ Baz. Huh. _

“Simon. That’s an interesting name, is it short for something?” Simon said.

“It is, you really don’t want to know my full name, it’s ridiculous.” Baz chuckled. 

“No, I do, tell me! Also, you barely know me, so telling me has zero consequences.” Simon put on his best puppy eyes. “Please?”

“Ugh. You are very persuasive. Fine.” Baz shook his head and mumbled. “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” Simon put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “You can laugh. It’s stupid.” Simon burst out into cackles.

“ _ Tyrannus?!  _ Is that all of your name? There’s got to be more. You look like you’re from the kind of family that there would be more.”

“The third.” Simon cackled again. “My name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch the Third. It’s a family name. Please never call me Tyrannus. Baz is fine.” Simon managed to control himself, still smiling widely.

“How the hell does someone as attractive as you have a name like Tyrannus?” Simon said, instantly surprising himself for managing to be smooth. He was leaning on the counter while Baz rang up the book, and his tan skin flushed.

“Um. I. Um. Thanks!” Baz managed, holding back a giggle he would’ve been ashamed to have let slip. “You know how you said I barely know you?” He added, making Simon anticipate whether he was going to flirt back or let him down, with both options viable here.

“Yes…”

“Maybe we could change that?” 

“Absolutely. Give me your phone.” Simon, relieved, typed in his number and handed it back. “There. Text me, okay? Maybe we could get coffee?”

“Sounds amazing.” Baz put his phone in his pocket, and the book in a bag which he handed to Simon. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Simon.”

“You too, Tyrannus.” He cackled at the look on Baz’ face as he walked out, and the bell on the doorframe tinkled.

“I regret telling you that immensely! See you soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that this filled the prompt okay! Major shoutout to my bud [pidgethegreatgunderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethegreatgunderson) for giving me this idea. Living legend.  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) and this is posted there, too.  
> Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow!


End file.
